The present invention relates to rotary fans and more particularly, to housings for the fans and their associated protective screens.
Rotary fans typically include a peripheral wall disposed about the fan's blades and motor in generally coaxial relation to the axis about which the blades are rotated. The peripheral wall extends axially beyond the blades and motor, which are mounted internally of the wall by a support member mechanically coupled thereto. A plurality of flanges extend from forward and rearward margins of the peripheral wall in generally perpendicular relation thereto, toward the axis about which the blades are rotated.
Screens are connected to the flanges to prevent the insertion of foreign objects into the fan.
The screens are constructed of perpendicular, interconnected wire strands and further include a peripheral strand defining the outer margin of the screen.
The screens are attached through the use of one or more flanges integrally connected to the peripheral wall and having a plurality of rigid but malleable tabs integrally connected to the flanges and forming a portion thereof that extends around the screens peripheral strands then toward the peripheral wall. However, the fan housings of the past do not significantly diminish the complexity in the manufacturing processes and the difficulties in the installation procedures required to secure the screen in its operative position in the fan housing.